Times Like These
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Chase is the school bully, and Andie is his number one target, but when she helps him when his friends won't, he soon finds him self falling for her. It's times like these when you find out who your real friends are. Full summary inside. Very AU and OOC
1. Intro

**A/N: Hi guys. This is a new fic that has been bothering me for a while now. I hope you enjoy it :o)**

**Just to make sure everyone understands, Chase, Andie and everyone else don't attend MSA yet. They are all currently working on trying to get in, and none of them are friends. Chase and Andie are very OOC, but hey! It's fanfiction. Also characters from my other stories will appear :o)**

**Summary: This fic is very AU. It's times like these where you find out who your true friends are. Chase Collins is the high school bully and of course most popular guy in school. Andie West on the other hand, is the complete opposite and is constantly tormented by Chase and his friends. But when trying to practise his routine for his audition at the Maryland School of the Arts, not one of Chase's friends will help him. But Andie does, despite how much Chase has hurt her in the past. Could this be the start of a beautiful friendship, or will Chase go back to his old friends, old lifestyle and old habits?**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Chase/Andie of course :o)**

**Genre: This fic will have many different genres. Drama and romance will be the main ones, but it'll also include friendship, family, hurt/comfort and maybe some humor. It's a bit of everything really. lol  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The class sat quietly, each one staring at the clock that hung on the badly painted wall, which in a matter of minutes would indicate their freedom. Friday was a day that every teenager looked forward to see the back off, and today was no exception. Watching from the back of the class, happy to see yet another minute go by, sat Chase Collins. It was known to everyone that he wasn't the most patient person in the world...actually, he was no where near it. Sitting in the back row, Chase began to tap his pen of the graffiti covered desk, annoying his friend and ex-girlfriend Sophie Donovan, who was sitting only a few feet away. Chase was desperate to get home. He had to finish his routine for his audition to get into the school of his dreams. The Maryland School of the Arts.

MSA was somewhere that Chase always wanted to attend, ever since he was little. He remembered seeing his older brother, and former Director of the school, Blake, in many of the schools productions. He looked happy, where as the public school that the handsome blond was stuck in made you feel miserable. All he wanted to do was dance. It wasn't unknown to anyone that Chase was the best street dancer for miles. Many often wondered why he hadn't been accepted to the school a long time ago. Sighing and sitting back in his seat, Chase watched as the big hand of the clock moved and soon, the piercing sound of the bell was heard.

Quickly gathering up their stuff, and handing their work in to the teacher, the class began to file out of the room. Sophie slung her expensive purple back over one shoulder and began to head for the door, but stopped abruptly when she bumped into one of the girls who sat by the window nearer the front. Chase watched as the girl went flying, contents from her back spilling out everywhere. He couldn't help but smirk as Andie West scrambled to pick everything up, tucking a few long strands of her over grown brown hair behind her ear.

"Watch where I'm going." Sophie spat, walking out of the class.

Andie West was the girl that everyone loved to pick on. She was quite short, not to thin and had the longest hair, which fell just above her hips. He would be lying if Chase said he liked the girl. In fact, she was his main target. Not a day went by where Chase didn't do something to upset or belittle Andie. It had become second nature...What annoyed him though was the fact that Andie didn't seem to care that it was happening to her. She just took it. Heading for the door, Chase kicked one of the girls books out the door as she was reaching for it. He chuckled a little, feeling a small sense of power. Just as he was going to step over some of her things, his teacher Mr Tate, called him back into the room.

"Mr Collins!" Came his booming voice "I think you should help Miss West gather her things."

"I would." Chase said with a fake smirk "But I'm sorta busy."

"Really?" Mr Tate replied, crossing his arms over his chest before pushing his glasses up his nose with a knuckle "Because you seemed to have the time to kick some books."

Clenching his jaw slightly, Chase reluctantly bent down on the ground next to Andie. Carelessly, he gathered some of her things and handed them to her with force.

"Thank you." Andie said with a genuine smile as Chase stood up.

"Yeah...whatever." And with that, he left.

Ignoring Chase's hostile tone, Andie stood up and slung her slouch knotted handle bag onto her shoulder. Giving Mr Tate a grateful smile, Andie made her way out of the classroom. She wasn't out the room for more than a few seconds before she was being bumped into by fellow students. Gaining a tighter grip on her bag, Andie made her way through the crowed, stopping when she came to her beat up locker. Opening the door, she grabbed some more books that she would need to finish her homework. She looked into the small cracked mirror that hung on the inside of the metal door, tying her hair up before she made her way home. Closing her locker, she turned round, only to come face to face with her best friends Robert Alexander the Third (better known as Moose), and Missy Serrano.

"Hey D." Missy began, leaning against the bay of lockers "Moose and I were wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with us tonight."

"Yeah." Andie began, as the three made their way down the corridor "Sounds good. It'll help get my mind off of a lot of things."

It had only been a few months since Andie's life had been forever changed. At the start of this year, she had a Mom and Dad who had loved her more than anything, and who she thought would always be there for her. But she thought wrong, because now she was stuck up in the world with no family.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_The sound of the alarm woke Andie from her restless slumber. Turning to look at the small red digits, she groaned. 7:30am. Sitting up with a yawn, Andie got out of bed and made her way down the hall towards her fathers bedroom. Since her mothers death, Andie's father rarely came out of his room. Stopping, the pretty brunette knocked on the door, pressing her ear up against the chipped paint to see if she could hear her father inside._

_"Dad?" She called._

_But there was no answer. Thinking that maybe he didn't hear her, Andie knocked slightly harder._

_"Dad?" She said again a little louder "Are You OK?"_

_But all she got in return was more silence._

_"Dad, I'm coming in."_

_Slowly opening the door, Andie peered round the side to find the room empty. The curtains were open and the bed was made, a small piece of paper lying on her fathers side. Confused, Andie walked over to the bed, picked up the paper and took a seat. She saw that her fathers scribbled hand writing, and began to read the note carefully, a tear falling down her cheek when she saw what he had left her._

**_Dear Andie  
I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, but I can't  
go on anymore. I miss her too much, and every time  
I look at you, I see her beautiful face.  
You look so much like her it's unbearable.  
I can't look at you without thinking about her...so I'm leaving.  
Please don't try to find me. Just get on with your life, and  
I'll try to do the same. You will find this hard to believe,  
but I DO love you. You must know that.  
We may meet again on day in the future  
but for now...this is Goodbye._**

**_Love Dad xoxo_**

_By the time Andie had finished reading the letter her tears had become uncontrollable. Crumpling the piece of paper she looked over at the nightstand by the bed. Through her tears she could see a picture of her with her Mom and Dad. It was taken a few week before her Mom had been diagnosed with cancer. Back when the were all happy. Looking round the small room from where she sat, Andie couldn't help but feel that the room had grown. Getting up, she made her way downstairs, thinking about what her father had done. He had left her. Left her alone and with nothing. What was she meant to do? Once downstairs, Andie did the only thing she could think of. She picked up the phone and dialed the all to familiar number._

_"Hello" Came the friendly voice of the woman who had been like a second mother to Andie._

_"Sarah..." Andie choked out, her crystal tears still falling "I need help."  
_**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie would never forget that day as long as she lived. No matter how much she tried to banish it from her memory, it always came back to haunt her. The three continued to talk, turning down another corridor towards the main entrance. But when Missy looked up, she stopped and looked in front of her with anger. Both Moose and Andie turned to see what she was looking at, realising when they saw Chase, Sophie and the rest of their brainless group standing at the doors having a laugh, Chase and a few other guys tripping up the less popular kids and teasing them. Andie sighed, and took hold of Missy's elbow, pulling her back slightly.

"Missy...Just ignore them." Andie said "They'll get bored sooner or later."

"Andie." The curly haired girl began "That boy has been pickin' on you for years, and he has still to get bored. Why are you OK with them doing it?"

Andie was silent for a bit. She knew Missy had a point, but no matter how much Chase and his group picked on and teased her, she couldn't bring herself to be mean in return.

"I'm not OK with it..." Andie answered "I just...I don't think i should stoop to their level."

"But what about and eye for an eye?" Moose asked, who also had a strong disliking for the blond boy in front of him.

"An eye for an eye..." Andie began "Then we'd all be blind." she gave a small smile as her friend saw it from her point of view "Plus..." she carried on "Chase Collins is 17...he's still a little kid in the head."

Both Moose and Missy laughed, and soon the three were headed towards the doors once more. It would have been nice if for once in his life Chase just let the group of friends pass without any trouble, but where would he find his fun. Taking a can of grape soda that his friend Ben handed him, Chase shook it and just as Andie went to open the door, he pointed the can towards her and opened it. Missy screamed as the purple liquid shot at them. Moose wiped his face and glared at the blond boy who was in hysterics and Andie just looked down at herself. Her fitted white long sleeved t-shirt was now stained with the purple drink and her hair was sticky since she got the most of it.

Wiping her hands on her jeans, and ajusting the strap on her shoulder, Andie turned to face the laughing teenagers. However Chase's laughter died down when he saw that she wasn't angry at him. Instead she was giving him a small smile.

"Thanks again Chase." She said "For helping me with my books."

Giving one last look at the popular group of friends, Andie, Missy and Moose made their way outside, leaving Chase's friends laughing at him for helping the girl out. Annoyed that Andie had embarrassed him in front of his friends, Chase pushed past them and headed out towards his car. He saw Missy and Moose drive off in their cars and he couldn't help but glare. He continued to make his way down the parking lot, as it began to rain heavily. Getting into his car, he pulled out of his parking spot, only to see Andie on the other side trying to start her old car. Seeing that the car wasn't going to start, Chase smirked as the brunette got out, locked the doors and began to walk down the street.

Driving out of the school parking lot, Chase began to drive down the road. He was just about to pass Andie, who didn't even have a jacket with her, when he decided he was going to have a little fun. Honking his horn, which gained Andie's attention, Chase made it look like he was going to pull up beside her and give her a ride, but instead he drove right through a big muddy puddle, ruining Andie's clothes even more. Stopping the car, he wound down the window and leaned out to look at her, giving a nasty smirk.

"Sorry about that." He said, clearly amused "Didn't see you there."

Freezing cold, and quite upset, it took all of Andie's self control not to scream at him and slap that smirk right of of his face. Instead all she did was force a smile and wrapped her arms around her cold body.

"It's OK." She replied "Could happen to anyone."

Chase watched in confusion as she looked down the street, then back at him.

"Your friend's coming." She said before walking away

Chase looked out the back window to see Ben running down the street. When he looked back at Andie he saw that she had left and was further down the street. Chase was snapped from his thoughts when he heard his car door open and saw a drenched Ben get in.

"Damn it's cold out there." He said "Mind giving me a ride home?"

"Sure." Chase replied, beginning again.

Ben saw Chase look over at Andie as they passed her, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Thank you Chase for helping me with my books." Ben said, imitating a girls voice.

"Shut up." Chase shot back "That girl...annoys the shit out of me."

"Why?" Ben asked, running his fingers through his hair

"Because nothing I do seems to bother her!" The blond yelled "I am a complete asshole to her and she is still the nicest person in the world to me!"

"The stop bugging her." Ben said "She's obviously not bothered by it. Don't waste your energy."

"But then where would I get my fun?" Chase asked with a smile "Cause I know for a fact that those friends of hers are pissed...maybe I just need to give it time. She'll crack sooner or later."

Ben just smirked and rolled his eyes, and all Chase did was look out his rear view mirror to see Andie getting smaller and smaller.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm actually going to base a lot of the bullying on real things that have happened to me. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**I know Chase is really mean here, but that's just to get he story started. Please don't hate him too long :o)**


	2. I'll Help

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm glad you like it. It's something a bit different for me since I usually write Chase as a nice kind guy. It's scary how easy it is to write him as an asshole. lol :o)**

**This chapter will probably be quite long. Hope you guys don't mind :o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The rain continued to batter down as Andie made her way up the stone path towards her guardian, Sarah's house. To Andie, it wasn't her home. She was just a guest, and one day someone would come and take her someplace where she felt that she belonged. Sarah was nice enough. Yes they had their disagreements, and they usually had an argument every other day, but her mothers best friend had taken her in. Put a roof above her head and food on her plate. Andie stopped when she came to the door, ringing her long pony tail, that was drenched with rain water out. Flicking the long hair back over her shoulder, Andie opened the door to the house just as a flash of lightening soared across the sky.

The second she entered the house she was hit by a wave of heat. Closing the door, Andie made her way through to the living room, her teeth chattering. Sarah, who was busy in the kitchen walked into the room frantically, her eyes bulging when she saw the state of Andie. Charlie, Sarah's son, saw the look on his mothers face, and quickly ran up the stairs. Andie watched as her guardians eyes filled with anger. Sarah put her hands on her hips, still holding a large metal spoon that she had been using while cooking dinner. She looked Andie up and down, tutting at the sight of the dirty water and grape soda that covered her white top. Andie knew what was coming, and took a seat on the sofa.

"It's nothing Sarah." She said softly, barely looking at the woman.

"Andie West, that is not nothing!" Sarah yelled "I don't even have to ask who did this to you!"

Andie remained silent, looking down at her hands which lay on her lap, suddenly finding her thumbs very interesting. Sighing, Sarah ran her fingers through her black curly hair. She was sick and tired of Andie coming in every day looking like a tramp or having another personal belonging destroyed.

"That boy..." Sarah began "What's his name...Chase!...He's going to have hell to pay. I'm this close to calling his mother Andie." She carried on, indicating the closeness with her fingers "What gives him the right to do this to you? And what makes him think he can get away with it...actually don't answer that. The reason that he thinks he can get away with it is because _you_ let him."

"Please Sarah." She said, barely audible "Please...just let it go."

Sarah sighed and looked at the young girl with sad eyes. Taking a seat next to the brunette, Sarah took one of her small hands in her own. Andie turned to look at the friendly woman, her eyes were filled with sadness.

"You don't always have to be so brave Andie." She said softly.

"I just don't want to be like them." She replied

"You're not." Sarah said with a small smile, placing a hand on the teenagers cheek "You're so much more."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After dropping Ben off at his large home, Chase made the 20 minute drive to his own home. Sighing at the sight of his parents cars that took up the whole driveway, Chase quickly made his way into the house and out of the pouring rain. Quietly, he opened the front door and began to tip toe upstairs, hoping to get to his room before his parents saw he was home...but no such luck. As a loud roar of thunder rang in Chase's ears, he slipped up stairs, his mother running out to see what the commotion was.

Seeing her youngest son climb back to his feet, Caroline Collins placed her hands on her small waist and tapped her foot in anger. Sighing silently, Chase about turned and headed back the way he came, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He stopped in front of his Mom, swaying on the balls of his feet slightly and looking at the floor.

"Where have you been?" His mother began "Your father and I have been worried sick."

"I was dropping Ben off home." Chase replied in a bored voice "He needed a ride."

Nodding her head a little, Caroline crossed her hands over her chest. Thinking that that was their little chat over, Chase began to head back to the stairs, groaning in frustration as his mother called him back.

"You're teacher, Mr Tate is it?..." She began "Called me at work today."

"Really?" Chase asked, sounding a little confused "What did he want? Am I failing or something?"

"I hope not." Mrs Collins stated "No, he called to tell me that you were giving one of the girls in your class a bit of hassle today...an Andie West..."

Chase's expression told Caroline everything. She looked angrier now than before.

"I want you, to march to that young ladies house right now and apologize to her!" She snapped.

Scoffing in disbelief, Chase couldn't help but smile a little. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a step back.

"You are kidding right?" He asked, but seeing the look that his mother was giving him told him that she wasn't "This is so unfair!" He cried, uncrossing his arms "I didn't do shit to her! That teacher has it in for me."

"Watch your language!" Caroline snapped "Go. And. Apologize."

"Hell no." Chase yelled, marching upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase locked his door and lent against it before slowly walking over to his desk and pulling out the hidden packet of cigarettes that he kept. Popping one of the white sticks into his mouth, Chase lit it before opening his bedroom window, the rain nearly stopping. Hanging out a little, Chase took a draw, blowing the smoke out into the cold night air. He continued to smoke away, counting the cars that passed down the street before throwing the cigarette butt away, blowing the last of the smoke out. He was just about to shut his bedroom window, when all of a sudden a car pulled up on the street, music blasting out of the stereo. Seeing who it was, Chase smiled.

"Yo White Boy!" Came the cry from his old friend Tuck, who was currently leaning out of the drivers window with a can of beer in his hand "We goin' to catch a movie! You comin'?"

Without hesitation, Chase climbed out of his bedroom window. He carefully walked across part of the roof before jumping onto the nearest branch from the large tree outside in his garden. Chase skillfully climbed down the tree, like he had done so many times before when he was sneaking out. Jogging over to the car, Chase climbed into the passengers seat, knocking fists with Tuck who was taking a gulp from his beer. Looking behind him in the back seats, Chase rolled his eyes when he saw Ben making out with a girl from school. Next to the two teens who were exploring each others mouths sat his childhood and next door neighbourfriend Monster, who looked happy to see him.

"We gonna pick up some bitches tonight!" Tuck cried excitedly, slamming his foot on the gas.

The car shot off down the street, the tires screeching every time Tuck swerved round a corner or came to an abrupt halt. Not one of the teenagers cared if they were breaking the speed limit, or at the fact that Tuck was drinking while driving. Winding down the window, Chase lit up again, some smoke filling the small car.

"Gimme a beer." Chase said to Tuck, taking a can from his hands.

"So" Tuck began "Seein' as you had to climb out of the window yet again, I'ma guessin' that you got in a fight with someone."

"Again." Monster said, drinking from his own can

"My Mom." Chase said, throwing the butt out the window "She's doin' my fucking head in."

"As always." Tuck said with a laugh

They drove for about 30 minutes before coming to a stop outside the movie theatre. Abandoning their empty cans on the floor of the car, Chase, Tuck, Monster and Ben , who had finally said goodbye to the girl made their way inside. Everything was going fine. The friends had settled on a movie and were currently in line at the candy counter...and that's when Chase saw them. Andie, Missy and Moose. He gave a frustrated sigh as he watched the trio walk up to the ticket counter.

"I swear this girl is fuckin' stalking me!" Chase cried, causing his friends to turn and look at Andie, who was laughing a long with Moose and Missy "She's everywhere!"

"Maybe she has a crush on ya." Tuck said, nudging the blond a little

"Don't. Even. Joke." Chase said, receiving some laughs.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie had saw him in the line at the candy counter, but she was having such a laugh with Missy and Moose that she didn't care. Thankfully the two groups of friends were seeing different movies. When the film was over, Andie, Moose and Missy made their way to the door of the theatre, happy that Chase and his friends were no where to be seen...that was until they walked out side. The group of boys were sitting on a wall out side, smoking, drinking beer and causing a lot of noise. Ignoring them, Andie and her friends began to walk down the street, hoping that they wouldn't say anything...that was until Andie accidentally knocked over Ben's beer can, which he had sat on the ground.

"You dumb bitch!" He cried, his words slurring "That was the last one!"

"I'm so sorry." Andie said.

"Yeah." Ben snapped, picking up the can only to throw it away "Well sorry doesn't get me a new beer!"

"Hey , C'mon man." Monster began "Lay off, she said 'sorry'."

"Shut the fuck up Monster!" Ben cried, pushing his friend slightly "This bitch owes me a beer!"

Andie rummaged around in her bag until she found some money. Taking out the only change she had left, she held it out to Ben.

"Here." She said, receiving strange looks from Chase "Get yourself another one."

"Andie!" Missy exclaimed "You do not have to do that! You apologized girl, now lets go."

"Yeah Andie." Moose said

But Andie didn't move. All she did was hold the money out to Ben, who scoffed before knocking her arm out the way, causing the coins to go flying onto the road, most rolling down a drain. Chase and the rest of them began to laugh a little, except for Monster who went to pick up the remaining coins, handing them back to Andie who gave a grateful smile and a small 'Thank You'. Shoving the money back into her bag Andie gave one last look at them before walking away with Missy and Moose.

Once seeing the trio turn a corner out of sight, Chase laughed louder, along with Ben and Tuck. Monster just sat on the wall looking at his friends in disgust. Seeing that the boy wasn't laughing, Chase went to sit on the wall next to him as Tuck and Ben continued to carry on.

"Lighten up dude." Chase said with a smile "It's funny."

"Is it?" Monster asked, turning to face the blond "Maybe you should try saying that to Andie...cause it's not funny to her."

Chase was taken aback by Monster's hostile tone and angered look. Finishing his beer, and throwing the can onto the street, Chase turned to face Monster.

"You know what, Fuck you!" He shouted, getting up off the wall.

Saying his goodbyes to Tuck and Ben, Chase stalked off home muttering under his breath about how Monster should just go off and be Andie's friend. The words _'It's not funny to her' _echoed in Chase's head. He didn't care about how Andie was feeling. Walking further down the street, Chase began to kick at some rocks. He continued to kick them for what felt like hours, but just before he turned down into his own street, Chase kicked one rock violently, causing it to bounce of the curb and go through a car window.

"Oh shit!" He said with wide eyes.

But before he could take off, the owner of the car came outside to hear what the noise was.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Mrs Collins sat in the house worried out of her mind. After Chase had stormed up to his room, she waited an hour before going to check on him. His door was locked, and there was no answer. She knew he had sneaked out again. He did it all the time, but he had been gone for hours, and still wasn't home. Looking at the clock which read 11:30pm, Caroline ran her fingers through her hair. She was just about to call the police when a knock at the front door was heard. Running and opening it, Caroline sighed in relief when she saw her son, but became very angry to see that he wasn't alone, but with a police officer who was holding him by the arm.

"Good evening Ma'am." The officer began "Does this boy belong to you?"

"Yes." She said, never taking her eyes off of Chase "What has he done?"

"Put a rock through someones car." The officer informed

"By accident!" Chase said to the officer angrily

Caroline was fuming. Grabbing Chase by the front of his shirt, she dragged him into the house and ordered him to his room. Turning back to the Police Officer looking frustrated and worn out, she gave a small smile.

"I'm so sorry." She said "I can assure you that this won't happen again."

"It's alright Ma'am." He replied with a smile "The owner of the car said he won't press charges, so we're letting your son off with a warning."

"Thank you."

"Alright Ma'am...Have a good night."

Closing the door, Mrs Collins turned to look upstairs, only to see Chase sitting at the top to see what had been said.

"You are in so much trouble young man!" She cried  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When Andie awoke the next day she couldn't help but replay the previous nights events in her head again. They had been so mean to her, everyone except for Monster who had actually tried to help her. The minute Andie got home last night she ran up to her room and began to cry. She hated when they got to her like this. It meant that they were winning. Getting up, Andie made her way downstairs to find Sarah and Charlie at the table eating breakfast. Taking a seat, and eating her own, Andie and Sarah began to engage in a friendly conversation.

As Sarah began to clean up the front door knocked, so she went to answer it while Andie finished her own meal. Making a face at Charlie, who began to laugh, Andie got up and sat her plate in the sink. She walked through to the living room and was about to sit down when Sarah called her from the hall.

"Andie!" She called "You have a visitor."

Confused, Andie stood up. She hadn't made any plans to meet Moose or Missy today. It wasn't until Andie saw who was standing there did she realise what was going on. Sarah made her way back into the kitchen, leaving Andie and her guest to talk.

"Hi Andie." Monster said, his hands in his pockets

"Hi, Monster." She replied "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're OK after last night." He said with a soft voice "What they were doing was wrong."

"I'm fine thanks." She replied "Thank you for helping me out."

"It was nothing." He said

"Did they say anything to you once we had left?" Andie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not much." Monster answered "Chase and I got into an argument and he stomped off. I tried calling him last night but his Mom said he's grounded for getting brought home by the police."

"Oh my gosh." Andie exclaimed "What did he do?"

"Damaged a car, but he's not getting charged or anything."

"That's good." Andie said, causing Monster to give her a strange look "What?" She continued "Did I say something wrong?"

"No..." Monster said, scratching the back of his head "It's just...You're always so nice to him. If I was in your position I know I wouldn't be."

Andie laughed a little.

"Monster." She began "If you were in my position then I think you might havebeaten Chase up a long time ago."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After getting ready, Monster and Andie decided to go for a walk together. The were having a friendly conversation, and seemed to be becoming friends. Monster couldn't actually see why Chase disliked the brunette so much. She was very kind and friendly. They talked about school, what they liked and what the didn't like about it. Andie shocked the teen when she didn't mention anything about the bullying she received. They talked about what they wanted to do when they left school and what their hobbies were. Turning down a street that had very large house's and expensive cars, Andie couldn't help but stop and gape. Monster laughed at her reaction.

"You look surprised." he said

"I am" Andie said with a hint of laughter "Who would live in a place like this."

"Me." Monster said, causing Andie to look a bit embarrassed "I just need to get something from my house, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Andie said "I'll wait out here."

"You sure?" Monster said "You can wait inside if you want."

"If you didn't notice last night, I knock things over a lot." She joked

Giving a smile, Monster ran inside his house. Andie stood outside, staring up at every house in awe. She was brought out of her thoughts though when she heard a door slam and the sounds of loud voices coming from the house next to her. Turning, she was surprised to see Chase Collins shouting at what she thought was his older brother.

"Blake." Chase yelled "You promised that you would help me today."

"Chase..." Blake began, not turning round to look at the 17 year old "I don't have time for this. Get one of your friends to help."

"Blake please." Andie was shocked. She had never hear Chase say the 'P' words before. "MSA auditions are next week." He carried on "My routine is almost there, but I need your help to see if it's good enough. Plus it's missing something."

Sighing, Blake turned round to his younger brother.

"Chase. I don't like street dancing, so I'm not going to pretend I do." He began "I can't help you with your routine. Get a friend to."

Chase looked frustrated as he watched Blake get into his car and drive off. He never really got on with his brother, and he should have known that he would let him down. Andie couldn't help but move over to the fence to talk to him.

"Hey Chase." She began, causing him to look over at her "You OK?"

"Do I look OK?" He snapped.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Andie gave a small 'sorry for asking' before beginning to walk away. She was surprised however when Chase called her back.

"Andie wait." He said.

Turning back round, Andie walked over to the fence once more.

"I have an audition to get into MSA next week, and I can't get anyone to help me with the routine. I've asked Blake, Tuck and Ben. They all said no, and I can't ask Monster cause his parents don't approve of me hanging out with him anymore...so to answer your question, no I'm not OK."

"It's street dancing...right?" Andie asked, receiveing a nod from Chase "The I'll help you if you want."

Chase's eyes went wide and he burst into laughter.

"You!" He cried in between laughs "What the hell would you know about dancing anyway?"

"A lot more than you think." she replied "I'm actually auditioning next week too."

"Andie...watching a movie like '_Save the Last Dance' _or something like that, does not make you a dancer." He said "I doubt _You _could help out _me_."

Knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere, Andie did the only thing she could think of. She began to dance, and the second she did Chase stopped laughing. He watched as she danced like an expert, getting all her moves perfect. She could dance, and he couldn't believe it. Once she stopped, Andie pulled her shirt down a little as it had ridden up, and looked at Chase to see that he was giving her a small smile. It wasn't a smile of sarcasim of cockiness, but a smile to show that he was impressed.

"OK then." He began "Fine. You can help. When will we meet up?"

"My house tonight." Andei said "5-ish?"

"Sounds good." He said, heading back into his house "I'll see you then."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	3. Friends?

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys. They rock. **

**I just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten 'Your Guardian Angel'. I've written most of Chapter four, I'm just stuck on how to finish it, but it should be coming soon ;o)**

**This story is for anyone who's ever been bullied or is being bullied, but I'd like to specially dedicate it to Hayley (HCGurl), who's really helped me out the past couple of days. Thanks :o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase drove into Andie's street at exactly five o'clock. It looked so different from where he lived. The houses were small, some run down and the front yards were a mess. He couldn't actually believe Andie would live here. Coming to a stop out side one of the house's, Chase got out his new SUV and made his way up the path. He really didn't want to practise with Andie, but she was the only help that he could find. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Chase came to a stop on the porch and knocked the door. He could hear the soft sound from the TV inside, and smell whatever was being cooked for dinner. Soon the door opened, and to Chase's surprise, stood a little boy of 7.

"Hello" Came the small voice of Charlie "Who are you?"

"Uh...hi." Chase said "I was looking for Andie West, but I think I must have the wrong house. Sorry."

Chase was about to walk away when he heard the voice of a woman behind him, telling the young boy to go watch TV.

"She does live here." Chase turned round to see Sarah standing at the door "Who are you?"

"I'm Chase Collins." He replied, causing Sarah to glare a little. She obviously knew about him "Andie said that she'd help me practise my routine."

"Did she now?" Sarah asked in an angry voice. Chase watched as the woman turned round and looked up the stairs "Andie West!" She called "Get down here!"

Chase watched as Andie walked downstairs wearing a jacket and carrying a bag. She gave him a small smile when reaching the bottom before turning round and confronting a less than happy Sarah. The middle aged woman stood with her hands on her hips, obviously angry at the presence of the blond dancer. All Andie did however was pulled her bag further up her shoulder, waiting to hear Sarah's complaints.

"What's he doing here?" She asked quietly, causing Chase to feel more uncomfortable by the second.

Andie just shot Sarah a look before looking over at Chase apologetically.

"We'll talk later." Andie replied before walking out the house and shutting the door behind her "Sorry about that." Andie said, looking over at Chase before they headed over to his car "I hope she didn't give you a hard time."

Chase unlocked the car and the two got in. Andie buckling up her seat belt and Chase winding down the window and lighting a cigarette before buckling his own. Andie couldn't believe that the boy next to her was smoking.

"OK." She began "You're auditioning for a performing arts school as a dancer, and you're smoking. Way to be healthy."

"I like to smoke." Chase began, starting the car and driving away. "So what? It's none of your business anyway."

"You're right." Andie said "Sorry."

Coming to the end of the street, Andie pointed in the direction that Chase should go. They were heading to a little studio that Moose, Missy and she liked to dance in. It had a small apartment above it, once belonging to Missy's uncle. Once her uncle died, Missy's Mom inherited it and soon let the three use it to practise. Each one had their own key. It wasn't much, but they all loved it.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The journey was spent mostly in an awkward silence, the two only speaking when it came to the directions towards the studio. He wasn't going to admit it, but Chase was a little worried about his practise session with Andie. He knew that he wasn't the nicest person in the world to her, and he knew that she and her friends were sick of him, but what he was worried about was in case she brought up the whole bullying topic. Stealing quick glances of the girl next to him, Chase decided to try and make conversation.

"So..." He began "Who was that back at your house?"

"My Guardian Sarah." Andie replied, looking at Chase.

"Guardian?" Chase asked "What don't you have a Mom and Dad?"

He was shocked at how casual she was acting as she shook her head.

"My Mom died a couple of months ago." Andie said softly "She had cancer. Sarah was her best friend...and my Dad...he just couldn't cope with looking after me by himself I guess...Sarah took me in when I found out he had run off..." Chase went silent when he saw the hurt in Andie's eyes. She turned round and gave a small smile with a hint of a disbelief laughter "Why am I even telling you this stuff...I mean...you don't care."

Chase didn't know what it was, but when the words 'You don't care' left her mouth, he got a strange feeling in his stomach.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." He said quietly, but never looking at her.

Andie was slightly surprised by Chase's brief show of affection, but before she could say anything, Chase pointed to the run down building before them and asked if that was the place. They got out the car, and Andie walked up to the two story building, unlocking the old creaking door. It was cold inside, and quite dark, but that was sort of fixed when Andie switched on the lights causing the room to be dimly lit. She watched as Chase walked around a little, pulling back a ragged piece of cloth in front of the window that was being used as a curtain. The window was cracked a little, and it wasn't until Andie opened the rest of the curtains that he realised most of the windows were broken.

"Sorry it isn't anything like MSA." She began "But it's got space, electricity and good floor. Missy, Moose and I are trying to get enough money together to do it up and run it as a dance hall for the under privileged kids on a Saturday."

Chase just nodded a little to show that he was listening as he continued to walk around. Andie, taking off her jacket, walked over to the corner of the room and pulled a CD player out of a large hole in the wall. After she plugged it in and turned round she was faced with Chase giving her a confused look. Blushing slightly she tried to smile.

"We hide it in the wall to stop people from stealing it." Andie filled in, rummaging through her bag for some Cd's. "So what song are you performing to?"

"Show me the money." Chase replied, beginning to stretch.

"Good song." Andie replied, popping a CD in to the boom box before starting to stretch herself.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After about an hour, both Chase and Andie had done some stretches, some free styling, a warm up and went through Chase's routine a few times. Andie knew he was a good dancer, but never in a million years would she have ever thought he would be that good. They both sat on the floor breathing heavily and sweating. Chase watched as Andie finished off her water, a small drop of water sliding down her chin, to her neck and then down her chest. He could have kicked himself for watching her. Clearing his throat and adverting his gaze, Chase ran his hands through his spiky bond hair. He didn't look at Andie until he saw her put the bottle down on the ground next to her.

"You know." Andie began, gaining his attention "You are an amazing dancer, and with that routine you will most definitely get into MSA."

Chase gave her a small smile. He might as well be nicer to her. No one was around and She had just taken time out of her own night to help him out.

"Thanks." He replied "You're not so bad yourself. How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was...7 I think...so about 9 years." Sitting back a little, Andie began to lean on her arms "What about you? I mean you're practically a professional."

"14 years." Chase replied with a hint of laughter "Makes me feel old when I say that."

Andie laughed, sitting back up and taking out her messy bun. Her hair fell to her hips before she scooped it back up into a pony tail. She found it nice that she and Chase were actually having a civilized conversation, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it quite nice too. Maybe he had been wrong about Andie. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought.

"There's a shower upstairs if you want to take one." Andie said standing up "I'm going to get something to eat anyway."

"Um...yeah. Thanks." Chase stood up and followed Andie into the back of the studio, where there was another door.

Soon he found himself climbing up a creaky flight of stairs until he entered a a three roomed apartment. It was tiny, and like downstairs, quite cold. There were no carpets or wall paper. Looking around, Chase saw that the only furniture in the living room/kitchen was a couch, coffee table, a small TV that sat on a garden chair, an old cooker and a small fridge. He wasn't in the room very long before Andie led him through to what was obviously the bed room, since sitting against the wall by the window was a double bed, and showed him where the bathroom was. Even though the apartment didn't have much, and wasn't decorated, it was clean.

"I'll get you a towel." Andie said, opening a small closet that was built into the bedroom door "We bring a lot of things here, because we never actually know when we'll leave."

Handing Chase a clean towel, Andie left him to shower. She walked through to the kitchen area, looking through the cupboards that, along with Missy and Moose, she filled. The sound of running water filled the tiny apartment as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Walking over to the window in the living room, Andie looked out to see that the large clock on the church across the street showed that it was 10 past 7. The sky was getting darker and Andie could tell that it was going to rain. She continued to look out the window for about 20 minutes, before the sound of Chase walking back into the living room snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks." Chase said "I just put the towel in that basket in the bathroom."

"OK." Andie said, walking back into the kitchen to wash and put the bowl back in the cupboard "Are you hungry?"

"No I'm good." Chase answered. "Andie...can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Andie said "What's wrong?"

Chase was finding it hard to find the right words.

"I...want to apologize to you." He began, stuttering a little "I know I haven't been the nicest of people to you. I mean, I've taunted you, destroyed some of your things and...basically just been a fucking asshole... so I'm sorry."

Andie smiled a little. Who knew that Chase could actually say something like that to her after spending only one evening in her company.

"Thanks Chase." Andie said softly "That meant a lot."

"So we're cool?" Chase asked

"Yeah...we're cool."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After their little conversation, Andie went and had her own shower while Chase decided to try and get a clear image on the TV, but had no luck. When Andie came out to see him, she was towel drying her hair. She walked into the kitchen and took two bottles of water out of the fridge, throwing one to Chase before taking a seat on the couch. Opening his water and taking a gulp, Chase sat down too.

"When have you to be home?" Chase asked, seeing that it now read quarter past 8 on the church clock.

"I doesn't matter." Andie replied "What about you?"

"My parent's don't know I'm out." Chase said casually "I'm grounded so I had to climb out my bedroom window again."

"Ah yes." Andie said with a smirk "Monster told me you were grounded...for getting brought home by the police last night."

Chase laughed a little, as did Andie who found it quite amusing now.

"Yeah." He said taking another drink from his water.

The two continued to talk for a little while longer, laughing and actually having a good time in each others company. It was like they had always been friends. Any person who didn't know them would think that anyway. When it reached 9 o'clock, Andie was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, and Chase was leaning the back of his head on his arm. Both were quite tired, but they didn't want to leave just yet.

"You know" Chase began "You're actually a cool person to hang out with."

"You too." Andie replied, pulling her hair out, letting it fall down. "I never actually thought that I would get on with you. Ever!...I'm not saying that we need to be friends or anything, but could we maybe try and get on at school too...maybe you could get your friends to stop giving us hassle."

"Sure." Chase said with a smile, watching Andie run her fingers through her hair "Why do you keep your hair so long?"

"Leave it alone." Andie said, her once cheery tone becoming angry and depressed "Just don't go there Chase."

Chase was a little taken back. Andie had let him pick on her in the past and she never said anything, but one comment about her hair and she was quite angry. It's just a girl thing Chase thought, but he couldn't help but notice how upset Andie looked now.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you." He said "I didn't mean to."

"It's OK." Andie replied, forcing a smile "So are you now ready for your audition?"

"Yeah." He answered, noticing that she changed the subject "But if you don't mind, I'd like to meet up with you again before it...you know...go over once more. Maybe I could see your dance."

"Oh I've not got a routine." She said "I'm going to free style to 'Killa'."

"Free style?" Chase questioned "That's a bit risky."

"I know." She said "But I'm better at free styling...Is Sophie trying to get in too?"

It had been a question that Andie had wanted to ask Chase all night. She had to know if the girl that she hated more than anything was going to be there.

"Yeah." Chase replied glumly "She's trying to get in for singing, acting and dancing."

"You don't seem to happy about it." Andie said a little confused "I thought you would be since you're going out."

"We're not going out." Chase stated "I broke up with her a few weeks ago. We're still friends, and she still has a thing for me, but she's just to self centred and spoiled. It was getting a bit much...hopefully she'll move on though. She's still in that clingy stage where shes trying to hug me or hold my hand all the time. It's annoying."

Chase looked over at Andie, who was smirking a little bit. He could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh at him, and he kept wondering if he had said something embarrassing.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." She said, her voice cracking from her suppressed laughter "It's just...you describe Sophie as self centred and spoiled...and ever since I've known you, I always saw _you_ that way...But I was wrong. I guess my Mom was right when she said 'Never judge a book by it's cover'."

"Yeah." Chase said with a smile, liking Andie more and more with each passing minute "She was."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It was 10:30 at night when Chase pulled up in front of Andie's house. The light in the living room was on, and Chase could see Sarah peeking out from behind the curtain. Andie chuckled a little as she saw her guardian quickly move away from the curtain. Hoisting her bag up her shoulder, Andie turned to Chase. She saw him in a whole different light, which was strange since they had only became friendly that night. Unbuckling her seat belt, Andie opened the car door.

"Thanks for driving me home." She said, about to step out "You wanting to meet back up tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Chase said with a smile "That would be great. Pick you up around...1-ish?"

"You'll need to." She said witha smile "Remember my car is broken down outside the school."

"Oh yeah." Chase said, getting out his own seat "I'll walk you to your door."

"You don't have to." Andie said, closing the door as Chase got out.

"It's fine."

Giving a grateful smile, Andie walked next to Chase as they made their way up the path. They were both silent, but an awkward silent. Neither knew what they were going to say to each other, so Chase said the only thing that he could think of.

"Thanks again for helping." He said as they came to a stop on the porch "I really do appreciate it."

"It's fine." Andie replied with a bright smile "I'm glad I could help." Returning his smile, Chase popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He was confused however when Andie raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "But if I'm going to help you." She carried on, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, and the nearly empty pack from his hand "Then no smoking."

Chase watched as she dropped the little white stick to the ground before standing on it. He looked shocked, blowing the smoke in his mouth out. He could have protested. Shouted at her, tormented her, but he didn't. He said that he would stop all that stuff. So instead, he gave a little nod and a sigh.

"So now I'ma...non...smoker?" He chocked out, slowly looking back up at her.

"Yep." Andie smirked, at the blonds expression "C'mon, it's not that bad. You'll thank me for it later."

"Yeah...much..._much _later." He whined.

Giving a small laugh, and shook her head and headed inside, calling over her shoulder 'I'll see you tomorrow'. Once the door was closed, and Chase could hear the voice's of Andie and Sarah from inside, He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair and sighed. It was scary how quickly his feelings towards Andie had changed. He thought that they would always have some sort of dislike towards each other, but all that was running though his head was the fact that he had been so stupid. She was funny, smart, kind and seemed to be a good friend. He also noticed how attractive she was too, something that he never thought he would ever admit. Turning Round Chase made his way back to his SUV, his thoughts running everywhere. Getting into the car, he began to drive off. Would it be so bad if Andie was his friend?  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? I know everything seems to be happening a little fast, but it's supposed to. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	4. Looking, But Not Seeing

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story :o)**

**OK, so last chapter Andie and Chase went to the studio to practise, and both teens began to see each other in a different light. They ended up talking and getting to like each other. It also looks like Chase could be getting a little 'crush' on the girl...but what's Andie's problem about her hair?  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The drive to the studio was a lot less awkward the next day. Both Chase and Andie were talking and having a friendly banter, something that they both seemed to enjoy. Once their chatter had died down however, Chase kept finding himself stealing glances at the girl sitting next to him. Her head was leaning against the car window as she looked out onto the streets, the soft glow of the sun lighting up her face. Chase couldn't help but smile. She really was beautiful, and not the superficial beauty that he usually went for in a girl, but natural. Her skin was flawless and her big brown eyes sparkled. Chase continued to focus most of his attention on the girl sitting next to him, but it wasn't until she let out a gasp did he quickly turn to face the road again, his eyes going wide when he realised he had driven onto the wrong lane and was currently heading in the direction of oncoming traffic.

Alarmed, Chase quickly swerved just before he came in contact with a pick up truck. Maybe it was best to just keep watching the road. Clearing his throat, Chase began to mentally kick himself. Why was he so amazed by her all of a sudden? Yesterday he hated her, and felt that dancing with her was a punishment. How could that all change in such a small space of time? Maybe it was just her niceness that was getting to him... Or maybe it was more. Not wanting to think that way, Chase shoved all thought of Andie to the back of his mind, which was hard since she was in the car with him. All he had to do was concentrate on something else.

Andie looked over at Chase, her fast heart rate finally calming down to a steady beat. What had distracted him so much that he drove onto the other lane? He looked to be in deep concentration now, but also a little fidgety. She could tell that he was trying to keep his eyes fixed on the road.

"Chase?" She began "Are you OK?"

"Mm-hm." He mumbled with a slight nod, not turning to look at her.

A little confused, Andie sat back in her seat and began to look out the window again. Had she done something? Were they about to go back to their old ways? Him treating her like shit and her just taking it. Sighing inwardly, Andie began to play with her long pony tail. This caught Chase's attention. He remembered what had happened the previous day. Andie had gotten all angry and upset when he asked her about it. Glancing at her quickly, Chase opened his mouth to speak.

"Your hair looks really nice today." He said softly, hoping that he hadn't upset her again.

Shocked at first, Andie turned to look at Chase. A large smile spreading across her face when she saw that he wasn't making a fool of her, but actually complementing her. Turning to look at her, Chase was met by her bright smile, and offered one in returned as he came to a stop outside the studio. And that's when it happened. Just before she got out the car, Andie leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said sincerely "That was really nice of you."

Giving him one last smile, Andie climbed out the car and headed to the studio door. Chase on the other hand was stunned. Most people would have reacted different towards the comment that he made, probably saying 'Aww Thanks'. Not many would actually kiss someone. His hand slowly moved to his cheek where he felt a slight tingle. A small smile crept across his face, but Chase was soon snapped out of his daze when Andie's raspy voice could be heard from outside. He had never realised how much he loved the sound of her voice.

"Chase." She called "Are you going to sit there all day or are you coming in to practise?"

Clearing his throat, Chase quickly got out the car and went to join Andie inside. It was colder than it was the day before, and he could see the goosebumps on Andie's arms as she got the CD player out from the wall. Looking down at the wall next to him, Chase saw a white chipped radiator. He placed his hand on top of it, and of course there was no heat at all. When Andie had turned to face him, she wrapped her arms around herself and gave an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry." She said "We don't have the money to pay for heating _and _electricity... The heating will come sooner or later though...hopefully."

Chase gave a slight nod. He didn't know what it was like to have a money shortage, since his parents were very well off. All he could do was imagine what it was like. Unzipping his hoody, Chase took it off and handed it to Andie.

"Put this on the now." He said, noticing that she looked even colder up close. After all, she was only wearing a tank top. "So are you wanting to start dancing now or just sit and talk a little?"

"Well...we have all day to dance." He said, his hands in his pocket as he swayed on the balls of his feet slightly "And, I'd really like to get to know you a bit more."

Andie didn't say anything. Instead she just smiled, something that she noticed she was doing a lot more of since hanging out with the handsome blond.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After talking down in the studio for a little while, The two teens made their way up to the little apartment for something to eat. They sat for a while, talking and eating, and like Chase had said, getting to know each other even more. After about 2 and a half hours they knew so much about each other. Chase had told Andie about his relationship with his family, That he liked getting into trouble because it made life less boring and that he didn't really like his so called 'friend' Ben. Andie had told Chase that she still had a fear of the dark, that Missy and Moose were like her only family, and that she believed in Santa up until she was 10, something that Chase found quite amusing. They both had a laugh about that.

At round about 3:45pm, Chase and Andie made their way back downstairs. The studio was still freezing cold, but Chase let Andie wear his hoody while he did some warm ups. Andie turned on some music and took a seat as Chase began to go over his routine. She was mesmerized by the way he moved in perfect time, and couldn't help but smile as she watched him nail every move. Sticking her hands up inside the sleeves of the baggy hoody, Andie wrapped it around her petite body some more, never taking her eyes off of Chase. When he stopped to look for a reaction from her, he was delighted to see the smile on her face.

"Is it good?" He asked, coming to take a seat next to her.

"You know it's good." She replied with a small smirk, causing him to chuckle a little as he took a sip out of a bottle of water. "So are you definitely ready now?"

"Of course." Chase replied "I know I keep saying this, but I really do appreciate everything you've done for me this weekend. I mean, none of my friends would help and you did."

"Well, I enjoyed the company." She said, just as the music changed to salsa.

Chase smiled, put his bottle of water down and took her by the hand, pulling her to her feet. Andie was a little confused as to why Chase was dragging her out to the middle of the floor, and got the fright of her life when he put a hand on her waist.

"Dance with me." He said smiling still "C'mon, You've gotten to see me dance a lot the past two days, and I've hardly seen you do any dancing."

Reluctant at first, Andie began to move with Chase, holding one of his hands in hers as he twirled her and dipped her. She couldn't help but laugh a little, surprised at how much fun dancing with him would be. They danced for a few minutes, and soon Chase dipped her low, slowly pulling her back up until their nose's were nearly touching. Both were breathing heavily, but neither pulled away. Andie's arms were wrapped around his neck as he had one hand on the bottom of her back, the other at the top. She was so pretty. Her whole body tensed up at their close proximity, and she tried hard to avoid eye contact.

"Maybe we should stop." She whispered, bring one arm down his shoulder to his chest.

She wanted to push him away. She really did, but for some reason her brain wasn't telling her to do so. Instead, she looked back up into his eyes to see him glancing between her own and her lips. Why did she want him to kiss her so badly?

"Chase." She began, still very quiet.

But he didn't say anything. Instead he slowly captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt so much longer. When he pulled back to get a reaction from Andie, who couldn't help but to kiss her again. This time a lot more passionate. Everything in Andie's mind was telling her to pull back and keep a fifty foot distance between them. But she didn't. Instead she responded to the kiss, clutching to the front of his shirt as one of his hands cupped the side of her face. How could something so wrong feel so right?

Chase couldn't believe what he was doing. He was kissing her, and he was enjoying it. The best thing though was that she was kissing back. As he moved his hand from her face back down to her side, Chase pulled her in even closer, until her chest was pressed up against his. He wrapped one arm around her waist, running his fingers through her hair as he moved from her lips to her neck. Their kisses were becoming more passionate and heated as he rested a hand on her hip under her shirt, and that's when it stopped. Andie quickly pulled away and took a few steps backwards.

"This is wrong." She muttered, common sense kicking in.

She was very agitated, finding it hard to look at Chase. She brushed some strands of hair from her face, her hands still inside the hoody sleeves. Chase just sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair as she paced in front of him, her arms wrapped around herself in a defensive manner.

"Andie." Chase began, trying to gain her attention

"That didn't happen." She carried on quickly, not realizing that Chase had spoken "It was just a kiss right? Nothing to worry about. I mean...we don't have feelings for each other. It was just spur of the moment."

"Andie." Chase said a little louder, taking hold of her hand and pulling her back into him. Now she was forced to look at him "I don't know about you...but that felt pretty damn good."

"Chase." She said "Nothing. Can. Happen. Between. Us." She stated emphasizing each word "That was just... we just can't let anything like that happen again."

"Why not?" He asked, running a hand up her arm "Andie...I _really _like you. I just feel like a complete idot at the fact that it has taken me this long to realise it, but I do. Why can't this happen between us? Do you not like me."

Andie sighed slightly. Of course she liked him, but what was she supposed to say?

"...Yes. Chase I do like you..." She said, causing him to smile a little, but once again she pulled back "But it's me and it's you. We just have so much bad history together. I mean I know you apologized yesterday, but what am I supposed to think? You have picked on me for years and now you're making out with me after knowing the real me for two days. Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life Chase...what will people think if they saw us together?"

Chase pulled her back into his chest, kissing her neck again. She tried to resist his touch as he trailed the kisses up her neck, but she couldn't.

"Fuck what people think." He said, switching over to the other side of her neck "They don't control our lives."

Andie tried hard to think of something else, but she couldn't.

"This can happen." Chase said softly pulling back a little, resting his forehead against hers.

He took hold of her hands, entwining their fingers together, happy when he felt her squeeze them a little.

"Do you want this?" He asked, bringing a hand back up to her face and softly running his thumb over her jaw line.

She was silent for a second, before slowly nodding. Giving a bright smile, Chase pulled her back in for another passionate kiss, something that he was quickly getting used to.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

At around 8 that night, Chase pulled up in front of Andie's house. The sky was dark and loud rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. Andie had been quite quiet in the car ride home, and Chase was afraid that she was nervous to be around him. Turning of the car engine, Chase turned to look at Andie, who actually seemed to be in no rush to get out. She gave him a small smile, and Chase could tell that she was trying to think of something to say. He was just about to save her the trouble when he heard her soft voice.

"Chase..." She began "About today and the whole...kissing thing... could you maybe keep it quiet for a while? You know, not mention it to anyone."

"Sure." He replied

"I mean, I know you said we shouldn't care what people think, but I don't think our friends should find out right now."

He nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from. Giving him a small smile, both the teens took off their seat belts and began to head up to the front door of Sarah's house like the previous night. Wrapping her arms around herself, Andie stopped outside the door to look at Chase. What would happen now? Would they kiss goodnight? Would they just say goodbye and go their separate ways? Was Andie supposed to make the first move?

She was a little thankful when Chase slowly inched towards her. He gently brushed some hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes, amazed at how much she loved his touch. Once again he pulled her in closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to reach. The kiss deepened, so much so that neither Andie nor Chase heard the front door open. It wasn't until they heard Sarah clear her throat that they pulled apart, Andie looking like a dear caught in head lights.

"Uh...we were just..." She began, but was cut off by Sarah's angry gaze.

"Get inside now." She said in a deep yet calm voice, that even made Chase scared.

Shooting a glance at the blond boy, Andie walked past Sarah and into the living room. Chase expected Sarah to slam the door in his face, but instead she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him sternly. Chase gulped a little, taking a step backwards until his heels hung over the edge of the porch. It was beginning to rain, and the thunder storm was moving closer.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sarah snapped.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Chase said, holding his arms up in a defensive manner "I'll leave now." He carried on turning and walking down the porch stairs into the rain.

"I don't want you to see Andie again." Sarah said, causing Chase to stop in his tracks.

He turned to face Sarah with wide eyes, running back up the stairs dripping wet.

"What!?" He asked alarmed "Why?"

"Because you are a bad influence!" She snarled "You bullied her for years, making her life even more miserable than what it's already been. Now you're expecting me to believe that you have feelings for her!?"

Chase hated hearing the obvious. Every time someone brought up the bullying issue he wanted to die.

"Tell me the truth." She began, crossing her arms over her chest once more "How much is it?"

"How much is what?" Chase asked, slightly confused

"How much is the bet?" She asked simply "I'm guessing that this is what is going on...You and your friends seeing how long it takes you to get her into bed...get her to fall in love with you... C'mon Chase I know your type. Why can't you just leave the girl alone?"

"I'm not trying anything like that!" Chase said angrily "Look, I have really come to like Andie. She's smart, beautiful and funny! Plus she is the nicest person I have met! Why would I want to do that to her!?"

"I don't know." Sarah replied "Why did you want to hurt her in the first place?"

Chase's jaw clenched. He was so angry with the woman standing in front of him.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked in a bitter voice "Because that's what I feel with her!"

"Love at first sight?" Sarah mocked "Please Chase...Love at first sight means you fall in love with someone the minute you lay eyes on them. Not years later when they help you out."

"Yeah, well it occurred to me that I was looking at Andie but I wasn't actually seeing her." Sarah couldn't say anything to that, so Chase decided to leave it.

"Tell her I said goodnight." He said walking away.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When Sarah walked into the house Andie glared at her before storming off to her room, slamming the bedroom door behind her and locking it. Opening her window, Andie pocked her head out to see Chase walking down the path. She had heard the whole conversation that he and Sarah had had, and couldn't believe what the blond had said. She had to talk to him before he left.

"Chase!" She called in a loud whisper, gaining his attention.

Turning round, Chase saw Andie hanging out her bedroom window which was located at the side of the house. Careful not to be seen by Sarah he walked down the side and stopped under the window before masterfully climbing the drainpipe outside. Once reaching the top, and with the help of Andie, Chase climbed in through the window soaking wet. He didn't know what to say to his now girlfriend. It was obvious to him that she had heard everything, because he and her guardian had been speaking rather loudly. For some reason he found it difficult to look at Andie. It wasn't until she took hold of his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes that she could see he had meant what he said.

"Is it true?" She asked quietly "Do you actually feel that way about me?"

He just nodded a little before she pulled his head down to kiss him. What had happened between them in the past, was in the past. They couldn't change that, but together they could change the way their future would pan out.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It was about 20 minutes later when Sarah saw Chase leave. She noticed that his car was still outside the house, so he must have went round the side to see Andie. What Chase had said to her really made her think. Was the boy telling the truth? Did he actually care about Andie the way he said he did? Sighing, Sarah went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea before heading back into the living room, only to find Charlie curled up in a ball on the sofa. Holding a stuffed batman doll. He had been crying, wiping away a stray tear as he sniffled.

"Baby, what are you doing up so late?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"I heard shouting downstairs a while ago. The I heard talking in Andie's room." He said "I thought someone was in the house, but I waited a while before coming to see if everything was OK."

"Every thing's fine honey." Sarah said with a warm smile "How about we watch a little TV?"

Smiling, Charlie turned on the television before settling back down to watch the TV. It was about an hour later when Sarah realised that Charlie was falling asleep. Turning off the television, Sarah patted Charlie telling him to go to bed. He nodded, stretched a little and got up...and that's when it happened. The sound of glass shattering caused Sarah's heart to stop, but when she heard her sons heart wrenching scream she could have died.

It all happened so fast. The breaking of the window, the brick flying in and hitting Charlie across the head, the sound of laughing teens outside and the word 'Bitch' being yelled. It was terrifying. It only took Andie a matter of seconds before she was downstairs. As Sarah ran to phone an abulance while holding her hand over Charlie's bleeding head, Andie picked up the brick which had a note attached to it. Taking off the note and dropping the brick to the floor, Andie began to read.

_Stupid Bitch!  
Hope this hurts.  
You should see your car! lmao!_

Andie could feel tears burn her eyes. That brick was meant for her head and poor Charlie got it. What had they done to her car? That didn't matter just now though. Charlie did.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it was so long. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	5. Because I Love Him!

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Means a lot. I'm really enjoying writing this story :o)**

**OK in the last chapter, Andie and Chase went back to the studio for one last rehearsal. Chase pulled Andie out onto the floor to salsa dance with him and when he did he kissed her. With the two wanting to be together, Andie and Chase have decided to keep it secret. After dropping her home and getting in an argument with Sarah, Chase left and Andie went up to her room. Charlie was later hit over the head by a brick that someone threw at Andie's living room window.  
.****……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie and Sarah sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to hear what the doctor had to say about Charlie. He had taken a rather nasty blow to the side of his head, causing it to split. His blood had stained Sarah's white t-shirt, but she didn't care. There was only one other emotion that she had as well as fear, and that was anger. She would kill whoever it was that had done this to her son. Andie sat in one of the seats looking at the floor. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was leaning forward, her long hair creating a curtain around her face. Tears burned in her eyes, thinking about what the note had said, and how the brick that was launched at Charlie was actually meant for her. Sniffling slightly, she tucked her hair behind her ears, only to see Sarah glaring at her slightly out of the corner of her eye.

Turning to look at her mothers friend, Andie couldn't help but feel a little frightened as well as guilty. Did Sarah blame her? I mean if Andie stood up for herself against these bullies, then Charlie would be home in bed unharmed. Sighing a little, and sitting up, Andie closed her eyes preparing herself for what Sarah was going to say to her. She was ready to hear _'This is all your fault'...'I don't want you living with us any more if this is what's going to happen'..._ But that's not what she heard. Instead, when Sarah opened her mouth, the words that left made Andie feel even worse.

"That boy's not to be back round the house." She began "And I don't want you anywhere near him. I'm ending this so called 'relationship' before it begins."

"What?" Andie questioned in disbelief "You don't actually believe that Chase is the one who did this do you?"

"Yes I do." She replied, getting straight to the point "He's heading nowhere fast. You and I both know it. He'll be in jail by the time he turns 20."

"Look you don't know him!" Andie yelled, her voice cracking from anger and fear

"And you do?" Sarah replied.

Andie was silent. She wanted to say something, but every time she opened her mouth, the words that she wanted to scream at Sarah would quickly disappear. She sat like that for a few seconds before looking down and turning away. She felt even worse now, which she didn't know was possible.

"I think you should go Andie." Sarah said, causing the pretty brunette to snap her head round.

"What?" She asked in disbelief "Why?"

"You've caused enough trouble tonight."

"But Sarah I didn't do anything!" She stated "And I'm telling you that Chase didn't either!"

"GO!" She yelled, causing Andie to jump in her seat.

Without saying another word, Andie got up and walked out of the hospital into the pouring rain. Without her car, or any money to catch a bus, Andie wrapped her arms round her self and began to make the long trek home. Sarah had never been this angry with her before. She thought that it was mainly because she caught her kissing her long time bully. To be honest, Andie couldn't blame her guardian for being angry. She hadn't planned on developing feeling for Chase at all let alone in the space of two days, and she was pretty sure that he felt the same.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The rain continued to fall in cats and dogs as Andie made her way home. He long hair looked even longer as it stuck to the sides of her slender frame. Her white top was practically see through, which made her extremely thankful that she was wearing a bra and tank top under it. Car's passing by honked at her, the odd guy sticking his head out the window and whistling at her, which didn't happen often.

Just as Andie was coming into her street the rain began to stop. Walking up to her front door, Andie was about to put the key into the lock before turning round and heading back in the direction she came in. She began to run a little, and didn't stop until she came to a halt outside the large white house. Her hair was damp and wavy, and her clothes were still soaking wet. Shivering, Andie reached out and pressed the doorbell, a woman round about Sarah's age answered the door.

"Hello." She said looking Andie up and down "Can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs Collins." She began "Is Chase here?"

Nodding, Caroline brought Andie inside, closing the door and shouting Chase from downstairs. When he walked downstairs his eyes went wide at the sight of the girl. Leaving the two alone Mrs Collins went into the living room. Chase quickly ran down the last couple of stairs, seeing tears roll down Andie's cheeks. She didn't say anything before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into the crook of his neck, clutching tightly to the back of his t-shirt. A little confused, Chase pulled back slightly, gently holding onto Andie by the arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked, full of concern

"Please tell me it wasn't you." She said between sobs "I know it wasn't, I just need to hear you say it."

Even more confused, Chase began to get a little worried

"What happened?" He asked, sitting her down on the stairs.

"...Charlie..." She began as more tears fell "Someone threw a brick through my living room window and it hit him on the head. It had a note on it saying that it was meant for me...that they hoped it hurt and that I should see what they did to my car...Sarah's at the hospital now with him. She told me to leave, implying that it was my fault and that she thought you did it...but I know you wouldn't..."

"I've been here the whole night." He replied in shock, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in closer "Is he OK?"

"I don't know." Andie answered "I left before that doctor came out. All I know is that his head was split open."

She sobbed, looking down at her lap and covering her face with her hand. Chase ran his hand up her back, only noticing how cold and wet she was. Pulling her to her feet, Chase took her up to his room, sitting her on the bed while he went to get her something to wear and a towel. When he was gone, Andie looked round the room. There was a lot of trophies for various sports, posters of bands and music artists and picture of Chase with his friends. The one that caught Andie's eye though was the one that sat on his bedside table. it was of Chase, Ben and Tuck. All had a beer in their hand, Chase and Ben with a cigarette sticking out of their mouths. It was taken at one of Ben's _famous_ parties.

Sighing a little, Andie was snapped out of her thoughts when Chase walked back into the room followed by a young girl round about Andie's age. She had Chase's dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and was very pretty. She was carrying a top and some jeans.

"Hi." She said nicely "I'm Jenna, Chase's little sister."

"Oh...Hi." Andie said a little surprised, turning to Chase "I didn't know you had a little sister."

"He doesn't talk about me much." She said with a smile, turning to face her brother "Now dear brother, would you please leave to let Andie change?"

Smiling a little, Chase backed out of his room, closing the door behind him. Andie took the clothes out of Jenna's hands, thanking her before heading into the small joined on bathroom to change. When she came out, Jenna was busy picking up some of Chase's clothes, putting them in a laundry basket.

"He keeps his room like a pigsty." She said with a chuckle

Andie laughed, taking a seat in the bed, folding her clothes.

"Thanks Jenna." She said as the blond took the clothes off of her to wash.

"It's no problem." Taking a seat on Chase's desk Chair, Jenna smiled "So are you the girl who's helping him with his dancing?"

"Yeah." Andie said, crossing her legs under her body "Why didn't he ask you?"

"Cause I can't dance." Jenna replied "I got into MSA for my singing and acting skills. Believe me, when I'm on the dance floor it's like I have two left feet."

Andie chuckled slightly. She liked Chase's sister. She seemed very nice and genuine, but what she said shocked her a little.

"So You're Chase's girlfriend now?" Jenna pried

"Uh...I guess...sorta." Andie said with a small smile.

"Cool." Jenna said "I hated Sophie. She was such a bitch to him, and me. Before he broke up with her I asked if she would help me plan a surprise birthday party for Chase's 18th nearer the time, and she turned round and said 'no that is not my job'."

"When is Chase's birthday?" Andie asked

"Three weeks." Jenna replied

"Wow. He'll turn 18 before I turn 17." Andie said with a smile.

"When you 17?" Jenna questioned

"In 2 months."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

They continued to talk, Andie liking Jenna more and more. She distracted her from Charlie's situation. They were talking for nearly an hour before Chase knocked and walked in. He looked tired, but neither of the girls could blame him. It was nearly one in the morning.

"Jenna, Mom said you've to go to bed."

Nodding, and saying goodnight to Andie, Jenna made her way out of Chase's room, leaving the two alone once more. Feeling a bit better, Andie gave him a small smile as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry for coming over at this time Chase." She said "I'm just worried."

"Don't be." Chase replied "But if there's anything I can do, just let me know."

"Well there's one thing you could do for me." Andie began "Could you drive me round to the school so I could see my car please. I don't know what they've done to it."

"Sure."

The ride to the school was filled with silence. Chase could tell that Andie's mind kept wandering back to the little boy lying in the hospital. Reaching over, he took hold of her small hand, entwining their fingers before giving her an apologetic smile. Fixing his attention back on the road, Chase drove to the school. When they entered the parking lot, both the teens eyes went wide with what they saw. Bringing the car to a stop, Chase and Andie got out, only to see Andie's car completely wrecked.

Her hands shot to her mouth as she looked at the wreck in front of her. The windows had been smashed, the hood was dented and crushed and three of the tyres had been slashed, the fourth one had been taken off the car and launched through the windscreen. They had also managed to get inside the car, because the steering wheel had been removed, lying about 30 feet away in the parking lot, along with the windshield wipers. Walking over closer, Andie realised that the damage hadn't stopped there. A huge hole was cut into the roof, and scratched into the paint was the words _'Bitch'_, _'Freak'_, _'Virgin'_, and _'Fucker'_. Andie felt tears burn her eyes. She hated words like that, and very rarely used them. To see them carved into her car was horrible. The back window had been painted over with a can of green spray paint, and a large part of the left side of the car had been too.

Tracing one of the words with her fingers, Andie felt fresh tears fall. She didn't want to know how they managed to cause this much damage in one night. She was silent, jumping slightly when she felt Chase place a hand on her shoulder, and gently pull her away from the wreck. He had never actually seen Andie so upset over the bullying she received until now.

"C'mon." He said softly "I'll take you home and...we'll...we'll try and get it fixed."

"There's no fixing it Chase." She said her voice cracking "It's completely destroyed. I saved _forever_ to buy that car...and now look at it."

Chase couldn't say anything. All he did was take her hand as she hugged into his side. Turning round, Chase led her back to his car, before driving her home. She was never said a word throughout the whole journey, occasionally wiping away silent tears.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When they stopped outside Andie's house, which felt like the thousandth time that weekend, they saw that the living room light was on, a black trash bag taped over the hole in it. Sighing at the fact that she would have to face Sarah once more, Andie turned to Chase, lent in and gave him a kiss goodnight. She wanted to stay there forever, but knew she couldn't.

"Call me if anything goes wrong." Chase said, thinking it best that he didn't walk her to her door this time.

"OK." Giving him one last kiss, Andie got out and made her way up the path.

Chase sat and watched until she was safely inside before driving home. He just wished that everything would be a bit better by tomorrow.

When Andie walked into the house, which was very cold due to the broken window, she met the gaze of an angry looking Sarah. Sighing a little, Andie walked passed her guardian into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk for herself.

"I don't want to talk just now Sarah." She said, downing half the glass.

"Well that's too bad, because I do." Sarah said, not as angry as before "Charlie has a concussion and 7 stitches. They're keeping him in for a few days to monitor him."

"That's good." Andie said, a heavy weight lifted from her "At least he's OK...what do you want to talk about."

"I thought I specifically told you that I didn't want you near that boy." She said, leaning on the door frame. "He's bad news Andie. I passed the school on my way home and saw that car of yours, both you and Chase standing out by it. No let me guess, that wasn't him either."

Andie glared when she heard Sarah's sarcastic tone. Placing her now empty glass into the sink, Andie walked passed the woman once more.

"Andie West I am talking to you!" Sarah yelled "Now no more of this."

"You're not my Mom!" Andie yelled, turning to face her "My Mom wouldn't care if I was seeing him! At least I'm happy! These past two day's have been the best I have had in a really long time, and I'm not going to sit around and let you ruin that for me! He makes me happy, and feel appreciated, and don't even start with the _'It's only been two day's' _excuse. I heard what Chase said to you about the 'looking but not seeing' thing, and do you know what, it works both ways. I was looking at him, but I wasn't seeing him! So please Sarah, just stay out of my life for once! Let me be happy because..."

"Because what?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I love him!"

The room went quiet, and Sarah looked to be in absolute shock. Not waiting to hear what she had to say, Andie brushed past her guardian and headed upstairs.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie walked down the halls of school, thinking about everything that had happened the previous night. She was extremely tired, and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep until Christmas, but that was easier said than done. Turning a corner, Andie looked up when she heard her name being called, happy to see Missy and Moose standing by her locker. Receiving a hug from Missy and knocking fists with Moose, Andie took off her back pack, pulling some books out to put in her locker.

"Hey Chica." Missy began "We hard about Charlie, how is he?"

"He's OK." Andie said, slinging her bag back over one shoulder with her arms full of book.

"What the hell happened to your car?" Moose asked, changing the subject "We saw it this morning."

"I bet it was Chase and his idiot friends." Missy spat, rolling her eyes slightly "I can't stand him. When will he learn to leave you alone?"

"Uh... yeah...I know he's annoying." Andie said a little nervously, which thankfully went unnoticed by her two friends.

Opening her locker, Andie was surprised to see a rose sitting on one of the shelves. Smiling a little, she pulled it out, causing Missy to squeal a little in happiness. Dumping her books on the bottom, and read the little tag that was attached to it.

_Hope you're feeling better Sunshine. - Chase xx_

Smiling, and thinking of the handsome blond boy, Andie almost forgot that Missy and Moose were standing with her.

"Who's it from." Missy asked with a smile, causing Andie to quickly rip the tag off and hide it up the sleeve of her shirt.

"Uh, I don't know." She lied "Doesn't say...probably just someone thinking their being funny. C'mon, we best head to class."

Following their friend down the hall, Missy and Moose exchanged a confused look with each other before shrugging it off. They turned another corner, only to see Chase, Tuck, Ben, Sophie and one of Sophie's best friends, Amanda, leaning against some lockers. It didn't take long for them to spot the trio. And when they did, Ben began to point and laugh at Andie like a three year old.

"You've got a fucked up car!" He yelled, causing the group to laugh.

Looking over at Chase, Andie saw that he faked a snicker. She knew that he didn't mean it, that he was just acting that he didn't care in front of his friends, becasue neither Chase nor Andie wanted their friends to know about them. But their little glance didn't go unnoticed by Sophie, who was looking between Chase and the pretty brunette. Sensing that something wasn't right, she casually wrapped her arm around his waist, waiting to see Andie's reaction. But Andie hid her emotions well, and just turned back to face Ben, who was acting like a complete idiot.

"So was your head sore for a while last night?" Tuck questioned

There was no doubt about it now that they were the ones who had destroyed her car and put Charlie in hospital.

"Actually no it wasn't" Andie answered, folding her arms over her chest "But the 7 year old boy that lives with me is currently in the hospital because of it."

At this, every single person who had been laughing went silent. Seeing that she had gotten to them , Andie truged past, shooting Chase one last look before disappearing out of sight.

"You missed some funny shit last night man." Tuck said when Andie was gone "We trashed that car so bad. It was great."

"What was all that about?" He asked, playing clueless

"We threw a brick in her widow." Ben said "Just looks like the kid got in the way."

"Oh..." Chase said with a slight nod.

"You know you can laugh." Tuck said, an arm slung over Amanda's shoulder as she stood busy texting someone.

Smirking a little, Chase unwrapped Sophie's arm from round his waist. Giving him a strange look, Ben glanced at Tuck as the girls walked away.

"You OK man?" Tuck asked, a little more serious.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Chase answered, trying to sound upbeat "I was just thinking, you know maybe we should cuther some slack just now. She's seems to be going through a lot."

Tuck and Ben were silent for a minute, before the suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrolable laughter.

"You feeling alright man?" Ben asked "You give her more shit than any of us."

"You're kiddin' right." Tuck said with a smile

Chase was silent for a second. He promised Andie that he would try and get his friends to lay off of her, but right now they were treating him like _he _was the one that was hit on the head hard...He could just hold off a little longer though. Couldn't he? Giving a small sly smile, Ben and Tuck seemed to relax a little.

"Of course I'm kiddin'." Chase said.

"Good." Tuck replied "Cause if you were being serious, I think I would actually have to beat your skinny white ass."

Chuckling a little, the three began to walk towards their next class. Chase had to admit that he was happy that his friends weren't prying, but for some reason he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Guilt.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it's your opinion that matters. Please R&R :o)**


	6. Love, A Crush and Ice

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews you gave me. Glad you liked it, and I'm sorry for the delay. A lot has been going on in my life right now. It's a bit hectic. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ok, in the last chapter, Sarah and Andie got into an argument about Chase and Andie told Sarah she was in love with him. Andie's car was totally destroyed by Tuck and Ben, and it looks like it might take Chase a bit longer to be nice to Andie than we had all hoped for. That's about it really.**

**This Chapter is specially written for Hayley, who keeps reminding me to update. lol. Hope you like it girl x  
.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie and Sarah hadn't spoken much in the last few days. The teenager spent most of her time in her room or doing a 'Chase' as she liked to call it, and sneak out her bedroom window. She kept thinking back to the day where she yelled at Sarah that she loved him. The truth was, Andie didn't know if it was true or not. She just wanted Sarah to shut up and let her live her life the way that she wanted to. Well crying at the top of your lungs _'Because I'm in love with him!' _really did make her quieten down. At first, when the words left her lips, Andie herself was shocked. After all, she had known Chase most of her life, but didn't really _know _him until that weekend. He had been sweet and romantic with her, and the way that he kissed her and hugged her always made her go weak at the knees. But it was far to soon to be 'In love' with someone...wasn't it?

The good news was that Charlie was out of hospital. He had been a little tired and sore, but of course that was to be expected. He liked showing of his stitches however, and usually went to his friends house, who lived across the road, to show him them. He was a little jealous. But every time Andie looked at the little boy, she felt incredibly guilty, but she felt even more guilty that she was still seeing Chase.

It was Thursday night, and Andie was lying in her bed, thinking of the past week's events, but she was soon brought out of her daze when she heard a little tap on her window. Thinking that she was imagining it at first, Andie just relaxed back onto the bed, but soon sat straight up when she heard the tap again, this time louder. Glancing at the clock which read 11:45pm, Andie made her way over to her window, opened it and looked out. A happy smile spread over her face when she saw him standing below her.

"Chase?" She said quietly, still smiling "What are you doing here? If Sarah catches you she'll kill you."

"I came to see you." He said, hands in his pockets.

Smiling even more, Andie leaned against the window frame.

"Well you can't come here." She said playfully "But..."

"But what?" Chase questioned with a smirk.

"I could come down there."

Smiling, Chase watched as Andie began to climb out her window. She took hold of the drain pipe and began to slowly climb down, Chase helping her down the rest of the way when she reached the bottom. With a smile, Andie wrapped her arms around his neck as they greeted each other with a slow kiss. They continued to kiss for a while, but eventually had to pull apart for air.

"You know what?" Chase began, rubbing his hands up Andie's arms to keep her warm "You are getting really good at sneaking out."

"Yeah?" Andie questioned with a small smile, playing with the zip on his zippy "Well I learned from the best."

All Chase could do was smile, and kiss her again.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Moose and Missy walked quickly out of the studio, running towards Missy's car. It was frightfully cold, and the roads were a little icy. All the two teens wanted to do was get home quickly. Getting into the car, Moose immediately turned on the heating, rubbing his hands together to try and get warm. Missy climbed into the drivers side, and turned the car on. It was colder in there than it was outside. Waiting a while until the car got warmer, Missy soon pulled out of the studio. She was a little confused as to why Moose was quiet all of a sudden. He had been prattling on all night, complaining about how cold the studio was getting, and that they needed to do something about the heating quick.

"You OK Moose?" She asked with a slight chuckle "You seem dead quiet all of a sudden."

"What?" Moose said, obviously he had been day dreaming "Oh yeah...I'm fine. Just thinking about...something."

Missy wasn't convinced however. She could tell when her friend was lying.

"Really?" She began with a smirk "Mind being a little more specific?"

Sighing a little, Moose took off his trademark hat and ran his fingers through his curly hair before turning to his friend. He was slightly embarrassed about asking her the question that was on his mind, but he knew he could trust Missy. They had been best friends since they were about 5. Reluctant at first, Moose opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"Spit it out boy!" Missy said with a giggle "It'll be mornin' before I find out what's wrong with you."

"DoyouthinkI'mdateable!?" He said very quickly.

"What the hell did you just say?" Missy asked "Look Moose, you know I'm fluent in talking fast, but you really do need to say that a little slower."

She laughed a little as Moose made a face at her before sitting back in his seat, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Do you think I'm...dateable?" He asked quietly.

He was expecting her to bust out laughing, but surprisingly she didn't. Instead, she pulled the car over to ther side of the road and turned the engine out.

"Of course you're dateable." Missy said "I wouldn't date you, simply because you're my best friend, but there are plenty of girls out there who would be lucky to have someone like you...why do you ask such a stupid question?" She asked, before a cheeky smile spread across her face "Is there someone out there who you've got your eye set on?"

Again Moose was reluctant to answer the question, but he soon nodded his head, causing Missy to let out a little squeal of happiness.

"This is great!" She said "My little Moose is in love. You have to tell me who it is! I'll set you guys up! This would be agreat story for your wedding when you get married! OH MY GOSH! I'm so excited!"

"Missy!" Moose said, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, chuckling slightly "Calm down...I'll probably never ask her out."

"Why not?" Missy asked, confused now.

"Because it would be too...awkward and weird...I just really like her and I don't want to scare her off by doing something stupid like that."

"Oh my gosh!" Missy began, realisation hitting her "You have a crush on Andie...don't you?"  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie and Chase walked down the street hand-in-hand, talking about their auditions the next day. They couldn't believe at how quickly the week had went in. Chase personally felt like it had been years since he had kissed Andie at the studio. Looking down at her, he could see how cold she was. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into his side, hugging her to keep her warm before kissing her on the forehead.

"Wow." Andie said in a joking tone "Who knew you could be kinda romantic."

She laughed a little, causing Chase to smile. He already loved her laugh.

"Well, I could always let you freeze your skinny little ass off if you want." He joked.

"I wasn't complaining." Andie said, looking up at him, snuggling in a little closer.

The two turned a corner. They continued talkinf and flirting, but were forced to stop when Chase suddenly slipped on a piece of ice, falling to the ground and pulling Andie down too. Groaning a little he sat up, Andie in a fit of laughter. Giving her a playful glare, he tried to hide his smirk.

"Shut up." He said, trying to get to his feet, taking Andie's hands and helping her up too.

Trying to stady himself, Chase managed to get them back up, but soon slipped again, this time without pulling his girlfriend down. Lying on the ground again, Chase looked up at the beautiful brunette, who was laughing more than ever. Everytime she went to reach out and help him up, she just laughed harder, tears forming in her eyes. Laughing along too, Chase managed to get up, quickly moving away so he didn't slip again, but he was confused when Andie's laughter became uncontrolable. Turning round to look at her he saw her pointing down at his ass. Looking down, he saw huge rip in the back of his jeans, his boxers poking through.

"Oh shit!" He said quickly, grabbing Andie and standing her pressed right up behind him "I though I could feel a sudden breeze."

Andie laughed again and wrapped her arms round his waist from behind.

"C'mon." She said with a smile "I best get home."

Turning round and walking back the way they came, Chase couldn't help but like Andie even more. Everytime they were together he just couldn't get enough of her, and it had only been a week! That was the longest relationship that Chase had been in where he actually cared about someone. With Andie, it wasn't just physical. Sure, he loved kissing her, but he enjoyed talking to her just as much.

It wasn't long utill they came to a stop outside Andie's bedroom window again. Chase was thankful that he had drove over to see her.

"So..." He began "Do you have a pair of jeans I could borrow?"

He asked with a cheeky smirk, causing her to cross her arms over her chest and blush.

"If you fit into my pants I will kill myself." She said with a chuckle.

Laughing, Chase pulled her in close to his chest, lent down and kissed her. Kissing him back, Andie ran her fingers through his spikey hair before reluctantly pulling away. She couldn't believe how close they had become over that week, and how comfy she was to be around him. Being around Chase made the young dancer feel confident and beautiful. It made her feel like Sophie a little.

Giving him a little smile, Andie began to climb the drain pipe outside her window, and was soon safe in her room. Chase stood and watched her with a smile. Once she was in her room, Andie leaned out and waved a little, her hair falling down and creating a curtain over her face before she tucked it behind her ears. Waving, Chase walked backwards to his car, turning round when Andie went back inside. Getting into his acr, he smiled some more. She was the first girl to make him truely happy. He just hoped that both of them would get into MSA together.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When Moose got home, he immediately wen tup to his room and collapsed on his bed. He couldn't believe that Missy ahd figured out his secret feelings for Andie. Truth be told, he thought he hid them very well. There was just something about his friend that always made his heart skip a beat whenever he saw her. At first, he didn't think it was anything, but pretty soon he basically went to school to see her. He loved spending time with her. She was funny, smart and very pretty. The reason why he thought his crush had developed was because she was so nice. He had no idea why Chase and his friends were so mean to her. If only they got to know her.

But Moose shook his head at that thought. He didn't want Chase to get to know the real Andie for some reason. He was too scared in case he fell for her too. Little did Moose know though, that it had already happened.

Turning round to look at the ceiling, Moose sighed. Should he ask her out? Tell her how her feels. After Missy had figured everything out, she had tried to convince Moose to go for it. It would be 'cute' as she put it, to see them together. Moose smiled at the thought. He could imagine going up to her and asking her out. The only thing that he was having trouble with picturing was her saying yes. He didn't believe that she felt the smae way for him, but all he could do was try.

"I'll go for it." He said to himself "I mean...it's not like she _has _a boyfriend."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's basically a fill in, but I hope you all liked it.**

**I just want to make it clear to everyone, this is NOT and Moose/Andie fic. No offense to anyone, but I hate that pairing. This is Chase/Andie all the way. I'm just throwing in a love triangle for a bit of drama, so please bare with me just now. I'm not going into to much detail about it. **

**Please R&R. Thanks ;o)**


End file.
